villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Bartok
Familiar of the Mad Monk Bartok is an anti-hero in the Don Bluth animated film, Anastasia, featured as the familiar of the mad monk, Rasputin. Despite his role as a former villain in the first movie, he appears as the titular and main protagonist in the prequel, Bartok the Magnificent. He has played no significant role in any of the villain wars, mostly serving as a comic relief bit part in most of them. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War A First Dishonor After being casted out from Russia, Rasputin and Bartok travel to Germany, in the Evil Queen's castle, hoping to hire them as her royal advisors. When Bartok exclaims that Rasputin was banished, Grimhilde taunts them and casts both of them out. Wanting revenge for his humiliation, Rasputin curses the Evil Queen, by transforming her into a hag, and later plummeting her into her demise. Rasputin then claims the castle, as his new base for his operations, and later to Ruber's operations. A Little Help Later, Rasputin and Bartok sense the dangerous threat of Chernabog and decide to stop him for good. With the partnership of Rothbart and the assistance of the Emperor of Night, they manage to force Chernabog to return to his own realm. The Final Attack Later, Bartok is seen in the side of Rasputin, when Ruber, Rasputin's greatest friend, gathers his remain allies to to te Evil Queen's castle, including the traitorous member of Frollo's alliance, Kent Mansley, to launch a full attack in Paris. Losing his Master When the first war reaches it's conclusion, Rasputin challenges the sorcerer, Jafar, in Paris. When Jafar turns into a massive red genie, thanks to the Genie's magic, Bartok protects himself, for the reason that he is too sensitive to witness the deadly match. Soon enough, both Rasputin and Jafar are sealed into another realm. While Jafar is imprisoned in his own lamp, Rasputin on the hand finds himself in Limbo. Meanwhile, on the mortal world, Bartok spends the rest events of the first and the second war into hiding, until he would play a minor role in the final events of the second war. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Return Upon Eris' death, the last portion of her life, held in the reliquary of Rasputin, comes to life and drags Bartok in Limbo, where he is reunited with Rasputin and Ruber. Learning that he is the only one to obtain the remains of Eris's goddess abilities, Rasputin claims himself officialy a god. After recieving his reliquary, Rasputin, Bartok, some Insects, whom Rasputin befriends them, and Ruber escape from Limbo and return to the mortal world, where they would spend another adventure in the living world. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Watching the Titans' Fight Despite their attempts to keep their alliance strong, Ruber and his allies are soon threatened by other powerfull rivals, including the Titans, sent by Ursula. Bartok and some Insects witness the fight of their master, Rasputin, against the immortal giants. After Rasputin uses his reliquary to suck the lifesource of the Titans inside of it, Bartok and the Insects run away from the battle, as the reliquary throws the Titans into the outers space, exploding them to the outer space. Attending a Meeting Later, Ruber helds a meeting with his remain allies, including Rasputin and Bartok, to discuss about the great loss that they have suffered and the attempt to rebuilt the alliance, although some of Ruber's allies express their loss of their own armies and the rising powers of other villains. The meeting ends, with no onter issues to continue with. Non-Disney Villains Tournament Bartok is featured briefly in the beginning of the war, when Rasputin drowns in the icy region of Nekron, as he attempts, unsuccessully, to save his master. He is later seen, when Rasputin joins the Legion of Darkness, though his real motives would result in his betrayal. Bartok is currently not seen again. Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Former Member of Queen Grimhilde's Alliance Both Rasputin and Bartok join the faction of Queen Grimhilde in this war. In spite of their participation, Rasputin falls to the Ice Dragon, one of the minions of King Dedede. Bartok sees in agony and fear, as his master is drown into a frozen lake. Heroes Vs Villains War An Awkward Situation Living in a dark place, Rasputin thinks of a plan to get rid of Anastasia, his greatest archnemesis, along with Bartok. Just then, Hades arrives with an offer to kill the Romanov Princess, in exchange to join Maleficent's empire. Hades then leaves to take care of Anastasia, while Rasputin and Bartok would see the fight from afar. When Hades fails to kill the princess and her friends, Bartok looks in confusion the angered attitude of his master. Despite that loss, Rasputin and Bartok join Maleficent's alliance. A More Awkward Situation Soon enough, Rasputin requests to Maleficent to kill his enemy at once. Despite Maleficent's attempt to drown Anastasia, while she was boarding in a ship, she gets lucky once more, when the princess is saved by Dimitri. A more angered Rasputin then express his agressive attitude, while Bartok and Hades attempt to calm him down. They somehow did it, although Maleficent demands to Rasputin to stop mockering. A Minor Appearance Bartok is briefly featured in the fight of Maleficent's forces against the heroes. When Rasputin fires a blast from his reliquary to Stitch, only for the creature to deflect his attack on him, resulting in the chop of his hand, to which it was holding Bartok, that crashes into a wall, knocking off Bartok. Despite that, Maleficent and her allies manage to handle off the situation and imprison more heroes into the Forbidden Mountains' dungeons. Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Sparkled by an Electric Blast Staying in a dark clock tower, Rasputin and Bartok get a visit from the sorcerer, Rothbart. The sorcerer insists on Rasputin to kill King Williams and capture Odette. After Rasputin manages to complete the task, though failing to capture Odette, he exclaims that his dark purpose has been fulfilled, as he would gain his revenge against the Romanov family. While talking, Rasputin summons an electrical bolt, that nearly hits Bartok, though the bat survives the hit. Eye on Rasputin Later, Rasputin gets another visit, this time, by Ruber, who proposes an alliance with the lich king. As Rasputin states his irony of welcoming him, he drops his eye on Bartok, causing to hadle it in disgust. Rasputin then takes the eye and places it to the original place, while questions to Bartok about the recent situation, to which Bartok replies that something dark approaches. Later, Mok stambles upon Rasputin and his allies, having arranged the meeting of the trio in the specific place. A Mission for Rasputin Later, Bartok is seen, as Mok sends Rasputin on a mission to capture Angel for him. Soon enough, he arrives at the spot, where Omar and his company reside. After being introduced, Rasputin pops up his eye once more, leaving for Bartok to hadle they eye again in disgust. Rasputin then requestions to Bartok about the recent situation, to which Bartok reminds him that something happened in the previous events. Rasputin then takes his eye and replaces to the original place. While Rasputin and the Schleper Brothers throw disco balls to them, so that they would hypnotize the heroes, the Schlepper Brothers take the opportunity and capture Angel, as Rasputin and Bartok exit from Omar's spot. Sparkled Twice After the battle, Rasputin and the Schlepper Brothers deliver Angel to Mok, much to his enthousiasm. Rasputin then exclaims once more that his dark purpose has been fulfilled and he would gain his revenge on the Romanov Family. Just then, Rasputin summons another electric blast, that nearly zapped Bartok, though he survives the hit.Category:Ruber's Alliance Category:Henchmen Category:Minion Category:Animal Villans Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Rasputin's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Villains war Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Rasputin's Alliance in Phineas and his friends vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Redeemed Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Animated VS Video Game Villains War Category:Maleficent and Hades Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Anastasia / Bartok the Magnificent Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Villains war Category:Hades' Alliance in Villains war Category:Hades Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:My little pony friendship is magic heroes vs Disney and Non-disney Villains Category:"Phineas and his friends vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Mok's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Non-Disney Heroes Category:Heroes working with the Villain Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes in Villains Wars Category:Non-Disney Heroes in Villains Wars Category:Living characters Category:Familiars Category:"Heroes vs Villains" heroes Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:1997 introductions Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:LeChuck Alliance in Animated VS Video Game Villains War Category:Maleficent Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Mok Alliance All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Frollo's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Dr. Robotnik's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Jafar's Alliance in Animated vs CGI Villains War Category:Eris's Alliance in Villains War Category:Jafar's Alliance in Villains War Category:Patrick Guillemin Category:Hand Drawn Animated Heroes vs. Villains Category:Villains Battles Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Ryusei Nakao Category:Hank Azaria